The Betrayal Of Harry Potter
by potter8668
Summary: He was betrayed by those around him, sending him to Azkaban. Now they would pay for their betrayal.


The Betrayal Of Harry Potter

He had done what they had asked. He had killed Voldemort. His best friend and mate told the judges that he had used an Unforgivable and they believed him. They refused to listen to him and broke his wand without even testing it. Refusing to believe him they sent him to Azkaban. They would pay for their betrayal. His other best friend and secret lover had stood up for him, refusing to rescind her statement. The ministry considered her a liability now and refused to have her work under them in any capacity. They were not happy when she received a teaching position at Hogwarts. They tried to have her dismissed but the Headmistress refused to cave in. His lover was the only one that he would allow to see him. The only one he would talk to. The other would come and try to explain why they did what they did but he refused to listen or speak with them, soon they stopped coming. He talked to no one but his lover, even the Healers thought that he had finally cracked and had gone insane. Little did they no that he wasn't insane, just very angry. He had plans for when he finally would get out of this place. They would all pay everyone that betrayed him.

His lover had been allowed to bring him books to read and study. Little did they know that after checking them, that they had been bewitched. So that only he could read what they really were, books on wandless magic and curses that no ordinary wizard would dream of using. He read and practiced the wandless magic that he possessed in huge amounts. Not even the traitor knew of this ability, only his lover. His captors believed that he was helpless since they had broken his wand. Little did they know how wrong they were.

On the first anniversary of his imprisonment he escaped, leaving his jailer in confusion literally. As he passed those with the Dark Mark that had also been imprisoned, they were burned inside out and left in piles of ashes. His first stop was the Burrow to deal with the traitors, namely Ron and Ginny, since the rest of the Weasleys had died during the final battle. He arrived in the dead of night and removed the wards permanently. Before entering the home he sent his patronus as a message to his lover that he would meet her at their prearranged location at dawn. He entered the house and listened. Soft noises could be heard from one of the bedrooms. Climbing the stairs he opened the door to Ginny's room. The fiery red head looked so innocent when sleeping but he knew how deceiving that truly was. She must have felt his presence in the room for she opened her eyes and saw him there.

"Harry" she asks trying to determine if she is dreaming or not.

He didn't answer her.

"How did you get here?"

Silence. He raised his hand and said one word "Goodbye". She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. He ground her organs into powder killing her painfully. He left her there and continued on his search for the other traitor. The soft noises were louder now and coming from what used to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. He stood at the closed door and listened to the sounds of moans and cries of passion. The traitor wasn't alone. He opened the door revealing the lovers at the height of passion. They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice him there. He watched Ron roll off his lover and saw when he finally noticed that he was there. As Ron reached for his wand he waved his hand and crushed the bones of the traitors arm. Ron howled in pain. The lover, Lavendar, tried to get up and run, but he held in place against the wall so that she could watch, never taking his eyes of the traitor.

"Harry don't do this, please" pleaded the traitor. "I'll give you whatever you want, the money, the honors and awards, whatever you want, just don't kill me."

A wave of his hand caused the traitor's mouth to be glued shut. He walked forward towards the traitor.

"You don't deserve to live for lying about me. I never used an unforgivable on Voldemort but thanks to you a new Dark Lord has emerged and he does not forgive or forget. Goodbye." There were silent screams that you could see in the traitor's eyes as he crushed the remaining bones one by one. A slash of a knife allowed the blood to flow out, killing the traitor slowly. The lover he spared as she had never betrayed him and he wanted a witness to his justice. When the aurors came to check on the Weasleys after Harry Potter had escaped, they found her. She had gone quite insane and had to be placed in St. Mungos for her own safety. There was no trace or signature of magic that Harry had been there, but Lavendar kept insisting that he had. It was funny really as he watched from a distance, the aurors not even noticing that he was there.

He arrived near Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack. Here his lover was waiting for him. She had transformed the shack into a very comfortable home on the inside. Here he could stay, be near her, and no one would know that he was there. She greeted him with a kiss so full of passion that all he wanted was her right there and now. She led him into the bedroom where they made love until exhaustion set in.

He awoke as night was falling alone in the bed. A crack announced the arrival of his old friend Dobby who was carrying a tray of food.

"Dobby is staying with Master Harry. Ms. Hermione has asked Dobby to make Master Harry comfortable and happy and has asked Dobby to tell Master Harry that she will be here in one hour because of aurors at the castle looking for Master Harry."

"Dobby just call me Harry, please. I'm not your master. I'm your friend and thank you for your service."

"Dobby is proud to be in Harry Potter's service but if Master wishes not to be called Master then that is what Dobby will do Harry Potter sir."

He nodded and began to eat, savoring every bite. By the time he finished his lover arrived with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you really do all that at the Burrow?"

He grinned.

She giggled and said "Serves them right now let's have a bath to celebrate" and led him into the bath.

He set about finding and destroying those that had betrayed him. He had no mercy for those that went against him but he left their families alone as long as they didn't retaliate. Dark creatures from around the world were flocking to him, believing that he was a standard to which they could cause mayhem with. He let them ally themselves with him but under very strict rules. If they disobeyed them they paid the price. No one wanted to challenge him or his lover. He sent the dark creatures after the Deatheaters that escaped the ministry. They believed that he wanted their service. How wrong they were. He wanted them dead. He took special pleasure in destroying Severus Snape, the double traitor, as he turned the body of his former potions teacher inside out, poking holes in his organs as he died to exposure. The Malfoy's were even more fun. Lucius was tortured muggle style over a series of days before finally dying and his lover took great pride in turning Draco into a muggle and her pet, something he hated and could do nothing about. Narcissa was given as a gift to the goblin lord for his support of Harry. No one ever saw her again. Peter Pettigrew was not as lucky. He was forced to remain in his rat form and placed in a lab where they could perform experiments on him.

Certain members of the Ministry also felt his wrath. All that could be found of Delores Umbridge was her hideous pink bow. Every member of the Wizengament that had been a part of his trial met with their worst fear and died by it. He destroyed the Ministry from the inside out and set up an entire new government with himself as Lord of the Wizarding World and Hermione as his Lady. No one stopped him. All were afraid of him. Just the way he wanted. He was Harry Potter the new Dark Lord and Ruler of the Wizarding World.


End file.
